Fallen
by Couting Sheep
Summary: This is a fanfiction story, anything you find recognizable please just dismiss. I'd like to thank: YazzyBoo and -xpeacexlovexebony for persuading me to continue writing. I love you guys3.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own any of these characters! This is a fan fiction story!!!**_

In a world where this girl thought her life would be perfect, she thought wrong.

Faith thought she never lived up to her name. And she thought everyone around her was always in pain because of her under achievements. When her parents fail to keep her sustained, Faith is put in an adoption center. Lucky her, she meets her aunt which she remained under no name. Aunty Amelia was the strangest thing to Faith. She cared and loved Faith, giving her a place to sleep, food to eat, and enrolled her into a private school.

However, as Faith is put into this private school, it turns to a place of hell. She is picked on everyday by girls AND guys of all types. The palest, biggest green eyes, and dead black hair was something the kids at school preferred not to see. But, as Faith adjusts to this life style, she starts to fit in with a special clique.

Lily, a preppy blonde with dark brown eyes and tan skin is the smart one of the bunch. All though she wears glasses, she is still as beautiful as ever. Charlotte, the athletic one of the group plays any sport handed to her. Red headed with green eyes and freckles that frame her nose and eyes. And London. The boy with blondish hair, blue eyes. Even if he is gay, all the girls love him just the same. Last but not least, and her best friend of them all, is Alexa. The shortest, most beautiful girl anyone would have ever though about. With long flowing black hair to her waist and big black eyes that are filled with mysteries to her smile that's etched into her face.

Even as she has all these friends, Faith can't help but notice the newest student at Bathory High Private School.

Tristan, tall with black hair and the deepest blue eyes you would ever see. Glaring at Faith with such hatred and she has no idea why. But, with that hatred, comes and undying feeling of sympathy and….love? Faith has no clue as to what she feels for Tristan but as the weeks go bye, it grows stronger.

Will Faith find out what it is about Tristan that drives her crazy? Or will she loose all she has trying? What about the secrets hidden between the coven of friends?

Review this story and tell me if I should continue writing(:

And A special thanks to YazzyBoo for threatening me to write this! I love you!


	2. A New Beginning

"TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP! NOWOOHOHNOWOOHOH!"

A hand flies to hit the alarm clock and it falls with a thud to the ground.

"Stupid alarm clock…" Faith mutters as her green eyes adjust to the setting of her aunt's small apartment. The pale green paint that peels off of her walls was sad to see, but Faith loved it just like that. And the way the window seemed to be crooked and lead to the top of the building was just what Faith adored to look at every morning when she was awoken by her cat, Mimi.

"Faith! If you don't get ready now, you'll be late for your first day!" Aunt Amelia bellows from her shop down bellow. It wasn't everyone's first day at school today because Faith was transferring. Everyone else is adjusted to their environment and Faith was afraid she would disturb it.

"I'm Coming!" Faith hollers as she unwillingly climbs out of the bed. Rummaging through the drawers, she finds her favorite outfit. A pair of skinny jeans, her black converse, and a sarcastic tee that stated: 'Your just jealous that the voices talk to me' Smiling, she checks her dark black hair in the mirror and decides to leave it down, satisfied as it covers half her face. It wasn't long nor short but shoulder length. She grabs her cell phone, new book bag, and an apple to eat on the drive over there.

"Ready?" Aunty Amelia asks as Faith walks out the door. Faith takes a big breath and mutters an "as ill ever be" They climb into the car and start to drive.

***

"Have a great day Faith!" Aunty Amelia shouts as the car drives away. It was a 45 minute drive from there to Bathory High school. To be out of the car with a yelling 40-year-old lady, it seemed as a relief. Faith took another breath once again to calm her nerves and walked through the big blue and white doors.

"Who's she?" "What is she doing here?" "Do you know her?"

These questions seemed to flutter through the air as Faith trudged through.

"Hey!" Over came a blonde girl with dark brown eyes. She smiled friendly and Faith relaxed a little.

"Hi." She whispered barely.

"Do you need help getting a schedule?"

"No, actually they mailed it to my address but I do need help finding the classes." Faith smiled genuinely at the blonde girl and the girl snatched the schedule from her hands.

"Well we have all the same classes. Let's walk together." The girl grins once more before taking off. "So Faith it is right? I'm Lily Holloway. Nice to meet you."

"How do you know my name?" Faith asks, concern growing in her eyes as well as fear.

"Schedule, Duh. Now here is our first period." Lily clears her throat and the class quiets down. "EVERYONE! THIS IS FAITH!" She hollers loud enough for the people in the hallway to make second glances at the door.

"Hi." Faith says again. But, just as soon as the two letters come out of her mouth, the class slowly ascends back into laughter and whispering.

"Lets go. I want you to meet Charlotte."

As Faith is dragged to the back of the classroom, she watches the people who gives her glares. She notices another blonde with blue eyes this time. She's talking to some guys and her chest is plunging out from her body. Faith does have some goodies herself but she prefers to keep them inside of her shirt.

"Faith, Charlotte. Charlotte, Faith." Said Lily as Faith sat in a black chair.

"Nice to finally be granted by your presence." Replied Charlotte. Her firey hair was in a ponytail and she wore a jersey with the number '1' on it. Faith grinned kindly and she looked closely at Charlotte's face. Charlotte's face was covered by freckles and she had green eyes. Not as green as Faith's but they looked like a murky pond.

"CLASS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS! MATH WILL BEGINNING IN A MOMENT!" Yelled what seemed to be the professor. Mr. Narwin. Seemed strange enough but Faith sat and groaned. She was exceptional at math but never the best. Class started in a few moments and Faith started to doze off.

***

After that horrible hour and a half, Faith walked with Lily and Charlotte to meet a boy who's name was-

"What was that boy's name again?" Faith asked, surprising both Charlotte and Lily by finally talking in her normal voice.

"London. Why do you ask?" Replied Lily as I glanced at the lockers.

"Just wondering…" muttered Faith. She had met some strange people today, including Lily and Charlotte. Now London? Faith didn't know how weirder it would get until Charlotte said-

"He's gay."

"Charlotte!"

"What?! He is!"

Lily looked at Faith for any sign of denial but when Faith just shrugged, Lily smiled. "Your okay with it?" She asked in the silky voice of hers.

"Of course. I used to have a best guy friend named Blake who was Bi. Its no biggy." Charlotte smiled at Faith's response but Faith questioned her otherwise.

"HEY GIRLS!" Said a male voice, at a pitchy voice.

"That's London." Lily whispered as the blonde boy walked toward us.

"Who's this sexy mama here?!" London yelled out. Faith blushed a deep red and Charlotte chuckled at her inconvenience.

"This is Faith. She just transferred today and she has all our classes."

"Why hello there Faith." London grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Faith blushed harder and he smiled up at her.

"Stop flirting London. She knows what you are retard." Lily said bluntly, making London flinch back.

"Are you hurt?" London whispered, making a fake sad face and putting his arms around Lily. "It'll be okay Lily! It will!" He screamed.

Lily fiercely got out of his grip but she laughed so hard, it made her cry. "Let's get to class before everyone thinks we're basers."

"Oh but we are." Faith muttered and everyone stared at her. She managed a smile and everyone laughed along with her. She sighed a sigh of relief and thought about how well she belonged with this group of unimaginary people she liked a lot.

***

By the time they left English, Faith felt much better than she had when she first entered the school. On their way to Reading, the office called for a student to report to the office and pick up a new student.

"You must be Faith." Said supposedly (weird name but okay…) "Do you mind picking up a student from the office for me?"

"Sure." Faith smiled and was happy to go, therefore she would get to skip English.

While Faith walked down the stairs to the office, she thought about how the new student would feel or look or think and such. But when she walked into the office, she never expected such a thing.

There he was. The new student that was soon to have her English class. Tall and lean with dark black hair and for his eyes she couldn't tell. When he turned around and smiled at her, Faith's heart dropped to her feet. He was just so gorgeous and she couldn't imagine why he was coming here.

He was wearing not skinny jeans but neither baggy pants and they hanged off his hips a bit. A loose tee shirt floated above the ham of his pants and he had chains hanging from one loop hole to the next. He didn't have peircings which is what she would have expected from his hardcore exterior.

"Tristan, this is Faith and she will be your escort for the rest of the week. Have a great time." Said Ms. Escobar, the scretary.

Tristan smirked at Faith with what seemed like amusement and walked out of the office. Faith trialed behind and struggled to catch up with his long strides.

"So its your first day too I heard, right?" He asked. Faith smiled dumbfoundedly but nodded.

"Yeah."

"How's it going for you?"

Faith thought back to Lily the first time she met her, the hate filled glares she got from the kids in the class, charlotte, and finally London. "It's been great actually." She answered honestly. "I love the new friends I made." She grinned and looked up at him to see him studying her.

"Really?" He asked as if she were lying.

"No not really. It sucks ass." Faith replied sarcastically.

"Sounds like a problem, hope I can help." Tristan replied showing too-perfect teeth. Faith got lost in his blue oceans for eyes and when he cleared his throat, she jumped.

By the time they got back to the classroom, they knew each other's favorite colors, foods, books, movie, etc. As soon as Faith walked in and showed the class the new student, everyone cheered. Yelling comments like "GET IT FAITH! FIRST DSAY AND YOU ALREADY GOT A MAN!" or, "DAMN HE SEXY! LUCKY YOU!"

Faith blushed madly and rushed to her seat until she noticed the seat next to hers was the only seat available in the class. Tristan sat down next to her and pulled out his phone. When he saw her staring at him, he put the phone away and looked to the front of the class in search of the teacher. She was nowhere to be seen.

"How long are we in this class for?" Tristan asked suddenly as Faith's head was down.

"Another half an hour." She moaned and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect." She replied sarcastically.

"Well then…" Tristan trailed off and looked down at his feet. Converse! He was just Faith's type.

"Do you mind not hitting my shoes? I kinda just got them today." Tristan said, his voice changing from the sweet velvet to rough. He sounded like the jerks football players at Faith's old school and she looked up at him.

"I will if you change that attitude of yours." She replied back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have this attitude if you stopped trying to flirt with me." He shot back.

Faith sat straight up now and stared at him in the eyes. "I am NOT flirting with YOU, you JERK." Faith said suddenly.

Tristan leaned back in his chair and eyed Faith. "Sure your not. Your just getting lost in my eyes like every other girl does."

"So now I'm an 'every other girl' to you? You don't even know me."

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"It's a bet."

"What's the looser gotta do?" He said sounding as if he was holding in a laugh.

"Whatever."

"Looser takes winner to the movies and buys EVERYTHING?" Tristan suggested.

"And you say I'm the one flirting but sure why not." Faith gave a smug smile and looked away, anger in her eyes.

***

After class, Tristan walked with a bunch of gothic kids and Faith stayed along side London.

"Now you get to meet the love of my life." He said and I smiled at him, ready for what he had in store.

"Bring it on."

They walked a little longer and ended up in the cafeteria. Tristan had Science with Faith next hour and the only other one in the group was a girl who they said her name was Alexa. Faith was jumping with joy, hardly waiting to meet this new girl.

As a short, black haired girl walked up to them, the girl smiled at Faith. "You must be Faith." Alexa smiled and stretched out her hand for Faith to take.

Faith did as intended and they all sat together. Faith's aunt had packed her a small vegeterian lunch and snuck it into her book bag before Faith had woken up that morning. She was relieved because today was meat special. She was sickened by the thought of even looking at meat, so while her friend's ate, she surveyed the cafeteria. When her eyes landed on Tristan, he flipped her off and Faith replied with the same action.

She thought it was amazing how much she liked this guy, but how much she hated him as well. She guessed that she'll find out in science what was so special about him.


	3. Secrets Revealed

After lunch, Faith was dropped off at science by Lily and she headed toward the back after Alexa. Tristan was right behind them and Faith kept catching glances.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked. He took the empty seat to the left of Faith and Alexa took the seat to the right.

"I'm thinking." She replied and grabbed a green notebook with a purple pencil hooked on the top.

"Wierdo……" Tristan said and his body shook with laughter that he was holding in.

"Whatever." Faith took the pencil off its hook and began to doodle as the science teacher Ms. William walked in. She sketched at first and the lines began to form a body…a few more lines and you could see the detailed structure of a boy sitting at a desk. Faith continued until the bell rang, signaling fifth period to start soon. Picking up her belongings, the notebook fell on the floor to the page she was working on.

"What's this?" Tristan asked, taking the notebook and staring at it for a moment.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yelled Faith and she tried to snatch. Too bad for you, she was born not short, but not tall and Tristan held the book higher.

"Is that me?" he said quieter, loosing the 'jerk' that was once there.

"Why do you care?" finally retrieving the book, she closed it and dropped it in her back pack.

"It was beautiful." Tristan walked beside Faith and she grabbed her jacket to control herself from grabbing his hand. Even, though she had gloves on that were up to her elbows, she still felt the slight brush of his arm against hers.

"So?" Faith still held up her sarcastic tone but inside she felt like screaming her lungs out.

"Fine. Be that way. Annoying bastard." Without thinking, Faith's hand flew to her left and slapped Tristan in the gut.

"Call me that again, and the hit will be lower next time." She threatened and walked into her art class. Tristan followed behind and she groaned. "Your in this class too?" she asked, tired of feeling insecure.

"Why? Don't want to see me?" He said, smug.

"Of course I do."

"Sarcastic, are we?"

"You couldn't imagine." Faith took a seat at a table for four and he sat across from her. Then, Faith saw Alexa and smiled with relief. Alexa took the seat next to her and then a friend of Tristan's came.

"Girls, this is Jonathan." Tristan announced as he took the seat. Jonathan has dirty blonde hair and golden eyes that bore into your soul. Alexa let out a sound and Faith laughed while Alexa turned red.

"Well hello there." Jonathan said in a deep, creamy voice that seemed to melt. He looked at Alexa and she squirmed in her chair uncomfortably. Faith stared at Tristan thinking that this was no coincidence.

She gave Tristan her cell phone. "Put your number in." She said nonchalantly and he smiled at her. Then, he gave her, HIS phone and said the same. After exchanging the numbers, Faith texted Tristan.

U set this up didn't u?

'Message sent' the screen said as Faith closed her phone shut. A few moments later, it buzzed.

Mayb, mayb not. U wnt eva no.

Faith glared at him but he just smiled back at her.

u mayb surprised by my abilities to seek the truth.

She smiled and turned off her phone. The teacher walked in just then and said to draw the one thing on our minds. Faith glanced at Tristan's paper, but he pulled it back and smiled at her. She sighed, defeated and started to draw something.

After awhile, Faith had a balcony looking over a view of Paris. One of her dreams since she became interested in art, 5 years ago.

Tristan grinned and put his paper down, Faith got a chance to see it.

A cat.

"Really?" Faith asked him.

"I like cats. And you." He winked at her but she looked away annoyed.

"You okay Faith?" Alexa asked, finally not staring at Jonathan.

"I'm just perfect." Faith sighed.

"No she isn't." Tristan said, not disturbed.

"Shut up Tristan, your giving her a headache." Alexa barked and he flinched back as if he was hurt by the comment.

"If anything, I'm making it better." He replied back.

"NOW VERYONE SHUT UP!" Said , the art teacher. "I will be calling people up to explain why they drew what they drew. Any volunteers?" She paused a moment and then continued. "Okay. Tristan, you first."

Tristan got up and walked to the front of the class, holding up his drawing of a cat. Perfect detailed and everything. "No, a cat has not been on my mind." He started, looking straight at Faith. "If you look at the structures behind the drawing and look beyond the drawing, someone is there. Covered and wearing a mask. Mysterious, you may say. This person is Faith."

Everyone looked at Faith and she blushed a deep red as her jaw dropped.

"She's all I've been thinking about since I came here a few hours earlier." Tristan smiled at her but she stayed frozen.

"AWWWW. TRISTAN'S IN LOVE WITH FAITH!!!!!!" Yelled out Jonathan as he cupped his hands around his mouth to stop from laughing so hard.

"GET IT!!!!!" Stated another girl in my class, whom Faith doesn't know.

"WOOOOOOO!! FAITH GRAH!" Said a dark-skinned girl. Tristan started to blush and Faith ran out the door with her stuff in hand. When she looked through the window, she saw Tristan sitting at his desk, his head laying in his arms on the wood surface.

This would never be the same after that.

***

Tristan wasn't in Faith's sixth period but everyone else was.

"You mind telling me this rumor about you and the new hot boy Tristan?" That remark came from London's mouth and Faith stared at him, hurting him with her eyes. "Sorry I asked…" He muttered a few minutes after Faith killed him inside.

"But really? Like, how did it start?" Lily blurted, unable to control herself. Faith sat there in U.S. History trying to pay close attention to the textbook. News traveled fast around this school.

"Guys!" Faith finally shouted when the teacher left the room. "I don't want to talk about it."

***

Faith called Aunty Amelia after school and told her she wanted to walk home.

"Your sure you'll be okay?" Came the old woman's tired voice.

"Yes. I also have my cell phone and 20 dollars so if I get tired, I'll get a cab. Bye, I love you." And with that, Faith hung up the phone.

She started walking west, away from her house. After a few blocks, she heard someone calling her name.

"Faith! Faith, wait up!" Came the voice which at this point, she certainly hated.

"Go away Tristan." Faith replied and tried to walk faster. Tristan's cool hands gripped her forearm and she was pulled to a stop.

"I want to apologize for what happened earlier in class." He said and for a second, Faith felt sympathetic.

That feeling quickly faded into anger.

"If you wanted, you could've have said I don't want to go or made up a story. I mean, how the hell do I even resemble a cat?!" Faith was red from yelling and Tristan slid off her right glove, taking her hand.

Instantly Faith cooled down some and they walked at a slow pace. "Cats have these amazing eyes that are so mysterious and hard to understand. Its how I feel about you. But I don't tell anyone that because they'll tease me. So I make believe I hate you so they wouldn't figure it out. I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I really do like you. And you win the bet. I don't know you at all. If you only knew what I knew, you would understand me as well."

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked in a soft voice. She looked down at the sidewalk and pictured a little girl playing with chalk, drawing whatever she wanted and everyone saying it was a beautiful masterpiece. If only things were like that again.

"I cant tell you. You would have to figure that on your own. But, I do owe you a date to the movies. After all, I did loose the bet." Tristan replied smirking at her. "My house is just around the corner and my parents aren't home. So we can drop off our book bags there and walk to the movies a few blocks away." He smiled the crooked smile that made Faith's heart squeeze.

"I guess I can do that….Let me call my aunty Amelia." Faith replied.

"Aunty Amelia?"

"Shut up." And they both busted into laughter, walking inside the door.

***

After the phone call, Tristan went upstairs to retrieve something and a small child came up to her. "Are you Faith?" She was small one with brunette, curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, how do you know?" Faith couldn't help but be curious.

"Tristan has been calling our foster mom in between classes about you." the girl smiled and Faith's eyes widened.

"Suzy! Get back upstairs with the others right now!" Tristan came downstairs with a bullet for my valentine tee shirt on and some new vans.

Suzy squealed away up the stairs and I looked at Tristan questioningly. He shrugged and said, "I'll tell you later."

***

The walk to the movies was half an hour but in that short period of time, Faith learned a lot about Tristan.

"So you're a foster child?" She asked looking at him. He was looking straight ahead, in search of the theatre and he nodded.

"Aren't you one as well?" He looked down at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, except my aunty Amelia is caring for me. She would love to meet you." Faith sort of grinned at him but he remained untouched. "is this why you're so grumpy at school?"

"Like I said before, I have to act like I hate you so nobody would know how I really feel about you." Once again he was holding her hand but when Faith looked up, they were at the park.

"What happened to the movies?" She found herself asking.

"I thought it would be more fun to show you my favorite hiding spot." He let go of her hand and climbed a nearby tree. After he disappeared into the green and brown mixture, a hand came down and Faith let out a shriek. "Relax." Tristan's voice came from above. "Do you trust me?" Faith smiled and grabbed this hand, hulling her up in the tree.

"This is beautiful." Faith whispered as she got a view of the ocean over a bridge. Tristan was staring at her and muttered a "Yes it is." under his breath.

Faith turned toward him, almost falling but Tristan caught her in time. "You seem to always know what im about to do." Faith breathed.

"Not always." he replied placing his forehead against hers. His breath was minty and fresh and Faith was afraid she would lunge forward any moment now. "You have no idea what I go through just to stand here on a tree in a park with you."

"Why can't I know then?" She was on the verge of tears from the lusts leaping inside of her.

"Its against the rules."

"What rules?"

"Your not making this any easier." He commented, moving away a bit. Faith was a bit relieved for now she could breathe without him knowing how shaky her voice was about to be.

"Do the rules have something to do with me? In particular."

"Yes."

"Can you give me a hint of one of the rules?"

"No."

Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Faith was getting annoyed now with these stupid rules that she almost fell again. This time, Tristan caught her too fast. Something inhuman grew in his eyes and Faith was startled for a moment. His face was inches from hers and she swore he was going to kiss her. But, her dreams and fantasies were brought to an end when he let go of her suddenly. She sighed and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he said, sounding so hurt, she almost let out a hand to his face in comfort. She stayed still.

He leaned in a bit and his breath scurried across Faith's high cheek bones.

"Can I ask you for something?" Faith whispered, she was afraid to ask.

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

Tristan leaned in until his lips brushed hers and in a few moments, Faith was devoured by the most sweetest kiss in her lifetime.


	4. Surprises Lurk In The Darkest Places

Faith was a little more than surprised he had actually done it. But as quick as it happened, Tristan pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Faith asked, thinking she had done something wrong. He was breathing heavy and she pulled back to the edge of the branch. He started to breathe more regularly.

"I'm fine." Tristan stated. He grabbed Faith's arm and she sucked in a gulp of air. His hand was unnaturally cold.

"Are you sure? Maybe you need to go see a d-"

"No!" Faith flinched back and the action caused her to loose her balance. She thought she would have fell to the ground but something caught her before she could. In less than a few seconds, she was on Tristan's lap, on the ground. He was sitting cross-legged and her was holding her close.

"How did you do that?" She breathed and her eyes closed. A hand came to her face and opened her eye lids again.

"Don't close your eyes. They might never open again." Tristan calmly explained and placed the same hand on the side of her face. "Are you alright?"

"No. The question is, are YOU alright?" Faith remarked and Tristan looked away.

"Let's get you home."

"I'm not going home without an answer!"

"Well you aren't getting one now so I might as well take you." Tristan stood up and carried Faith in his arms. She could make out every distinguished feature on his face. His blue eyes seemed tired, like everything else, but he had the lines of a faint smile on his lips.

"I can walk." Faith said, a few blocks away from her house. Tristan put her down but he kept an arm around her to steady Faith's balance as she limped.

"You twisted your ankle when you fell. You sure you can walk?" Tristan's voice sounded unlike his own. Or anyone else's for a matter of fact.

"I can walk." Faith repeated and this time Tristan just held her hand.

A few moments later, they stood in front of Faith's 3 story apartment. "My Aunty Amelia is probably waiting for an explanation upstairs." Faith muttered and went to turn into the door. Tristan caught her by her waist and spun her around. He kissed her for as long as he could before fleeing. By the time she was finished kissing him, he was gone.

***

After the talk last night with Aunty Amelia, Faith was banned from any after school 'activities' as far as hanging out with friends.

"Even us?" Alexa asked as they walked through the doors of Bathory High.

"Yeah, it seems she thinks all my friends will set a 'bad example' on me. Whatever." Faith replied. Today she decided to wear her black converse again but with a Fall of Troy band tee and red skinny pants. Her type of style was more unique then anybody else's. London wore a tight navy blue tee shirt with jean shorts a little past his knees. Charlotte had another jersey on with gym shorts and a pair of nikes. Lily with her pink tank top and jean skirt. Alexa was the only other on that fit Faith's style, wearing a pair of jean skinny pants herself and a Green Day shirt.

"Well that's no fair!" London practically yelled.

"What were you doing with Tristan yesterday after school anyways?" Charlotte asked and when faith gave her the death stare, she said, "What? I saw him walking with you. I was in the car on my way to soccer practice."

"We just hung out was all." Faith replied, shrugging.

"Hang out?" Lily said smiling a smile of mischief.

"Oh come on! You really think anything happened?" Faith said but anybody could see it. Even Alexa.

"You didn't." She said, wide-eyed.

"Really Alexa? Really. All that happened was kissing. Nothing more. Can we get to class now?" Faith replied, rolling her green eyes.

"Well me and Charlotte have your first period, so our investigation isn't over yet." Lily reminded her. The three girls walked into Algebra II as Alexa and London walked into another classroom.

***

"So continue with your story that we aren't going to believe." Lily said to Faith as the bell rang.

Faith ignored her and took out the green notebook with the purple pencil again. Drawing was her passion, as soon as her mother and father died in a house fire 5 years ago. Same goes to music. Faith could sing, do ballet, play the piano, guitar, and drums. She was multi-talented but nothing stuck to her more than drawing and writing did. She doodled her full name and Tristan's on a sheet of paper, surrounding the names in a heart with flames around it. Her full name was Faith Elizabeth Marinez. Her last name was changed when the Judge put her under Aunty Amelia's control. Faith only knew Tristan's full name from the schedule she saw yesterday.

"Tristan…Placensia?" Lily came up behind Faith and Faith slammed the book shut.

"Do you mind not doing that?" Faith argued. Face red and breathing heavy, she shoved the book back into her back pack and when the bell rang, she dashed out of class.

***

At lunch, Faith was hardly hungry. So, she went outside and sat near the trees. A perfect place to be unseen by the people who passed by.

All, for except one.

"Hey." came the voice she longed.

"Hi."

"Sorry about yesterday." Tristan blurted and he took a seat beside her. His hands brushed hers for a moment and they weren't as cold as they were yesterday.

"Its okay. What's the past is the past and will be forgiven." Faith replied.

Tristan smiled. "I love it when you use those little quotes on me."

"Little?" She said and got up.

"Faith? Faith! What's the matter?" Tristan was holding Faith's hand now and they were walking towards the gymnasium.

"Nothings ever the matter." Faith walked up to the monkey bars and let go of Tristan's hand. Using a technique she learned in the fourth grade, she lifted herself to the top and stood.

Tristan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket without Faith noticing. As Faith opened her arms when the wind blew, her black hair recoiled and curled in on itself. "Beautiful." Tristan muttered as he snapped a couple shots. Faith turned and caught him snap another, this time with the flash.

"Can you not take pictures of me? Gosh." Faith sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry…" Tristan muttered. He swung himself up with one arm and sat beside her.

"You seem to be apologizing a lot lately." Faith said and turned to face him. She drew her hand a little nearer to his and then Tristan put his hands in his lap. She sighed.

"I guess I am. And for most of them, I don't know why." His tone seemed far away and Faith was afraid to startle him. "You seem to do that a lot too."

"Do what?"

"Stare at me."

"Ha!" Faith had a giggle attack and when she finally got under control, she snorted. "You wish."

"I do."

Faith stopped laughing and looked at him. "Do you mind if I come over to your house today after school?" She asked and looked up at him again.

She found him staring at her and she couldn't move. Paralyzed to the bar, she was even afraid to blink. "Yes." He finally answered and Faith found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

After a few awkward moments of staring, the bell signaling fourth period rang.

"I guess we should go now." Faith said, carefully untangling herself from the bars. Tristan stayed in place until she was done and when he saw that she was on the ground, he jumped. "Tristan!" She screamed as she fell down 3 feet.

He landed safe on his feet and when he saw her staring at him, jaw-dropped, he made a run for it.

"Where the hell are you going?" Faith yelled and followed after him.

By the time she made it to the front entrance of the school, Tristan was nowhere to be seen. Alone and disappointed, she walked in and headed for her fourth period which he was in.

***

"Why the hell did you run off like that?" Faith asked Tristan as soon as her science teacher turned around to the board.

"None of your business if you don't mind." He replied and some kid in front of them turned to Faith and said "Ohhhhhh burned."

"Shut up." Faith demanded and the kid turned around. She rolled her eyes and Tristan let out a chuckle.

"We'll talk after school." He told her when he saw how upset she was. 'Yeah we will…' Faith thought as the teacher called on Tristan to answer a question.

***

Faith about dreaded going to art as much as she dreaded mush rooms. For about the rest of the year, she wasn't ready for this.

"Hey ." Said the same dark-skinned girl from yesterday.

"Ohhh Tristan, the love of your life is here." Said Jonathan. Faith punched him in the gut but all he did was laugh.

"You okay?" Alexa asked as soon as Faith sat and laid her head on the desk.

"Ohh, I'm perfect." Faith replied.

"Well you don't have to be a damn skippy." Alexa barked. She stared at Faith before busting out into laughter.

"You want to sleep over my house this weekend?" Alexa asked Faith as the teacher left the classroom to retrieve something.

"Sure, I just have to ask my Aunty Amelia first. What's today?"

"Thursday."

"I'll ask her tomorrow when we're in the car after school. Just come and get me when I text you. Don't leave any extra time with Aunty Amelia. PLEASE."

"I promise." Alexa said before laughing again.

***

After school, Aunty Amelia was parked out front waiting for Faith.

"Good Afternoon." Faith said with a smile.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Aunty Amelia replied with the same grin.

"Well….I was wondering if I could go over a friend's house today. For a….project! And Alexa wants to know if I can sleep over her house this weekend. Pretty pretty please?!" Faith put her hands together and pleaded Amelia with her long lashes.

"Okay fine. But call me if ANYTHING. Please don't be afraid to tell me something is wrong."

"Ohh thank you! I love you so much Aunty Amelia!" Faith hugged her Aunt, but her aunt leaned away.

"Not when I'm driving!" She said before smiling again. "Now where does that friend live?"

***

Faith texted Tristan while she was in the car, and he said the door should be open when Aunty Amelia dropped her off. So, when she got there, she just walked straight in. Aunty Amelia texted Faith telling her to have a good time and make sure she got the project done. Faith texted back and then walked to the living room.

It was small but cozy. A warn out brown couch sat at the far wall and a small television was on top of what seemed to be a dresser. Then there was a bunch of the little chairs you would get with a children's table set, all in various colors. About 2 Spiderman chairs, 2 that were yellow, 2 green, 2 red, and 2 blue. There was also a small coffee table in the middle and Faith was so absorbed in the scene, she didn't notice Tristan was standing there behind her.

"Hey." Faith said. He motioned for her to come to him and when she did, he put his arm around her in a one-armed hug. Staying like that, they walked up the stairs together. There were 5 bedrooms up here and it was quite obvious most of them were occupied. In one, his foster mom was asleep on her mattress. But in the other 4, were children of all kind. "Your mom is generous to give you all this." Faith whispered, bewildered. He led her through all the rooms, meeting every sibling he had. All 9 of them.

"You already met Suzy the other day. But, here is Elizabeth, Jessica, Alyssa, and Autumn. Then you have, Gabriel, Alexander, Timothy, and the newest addition, Anthony."

"It's nice to meet you all." Faith smiled and the kids all ran toward her.

"Kids! Relax, she's just a friend." Tristan put up a hand to save her.

"Not from what we heard." Said the littlest girl, Autumn Faith thought. From the burgundy hair to the light brown eyes, she looked like an Autumn.

"Autumn." Said Tristan with eyes to kill. Boo-ya. "Let's go."

And with that, they walked into Tristan's room, closing the door behind them.


	5. The Past, Uncovered

The first thing faith noticed when she walked into Tristan's room was the drum set he had in the corner. "You know how to play?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I just learned recently." He replied. Grabbing the drum sticks, he sat in the little stool and started a slow beat. The beat went faster until Tristan stopped moving the sticks with such speed. Faith's eyes widened.

"That was great!" She exclaimed. She was a sucker for musicians.

"There's more." His eyes smiled with glee. Tristan walked to what seemed to be his closet and pulled out two guitars.

"You. Are. My. Hero." She whispered, taking the red guitar. It had a broken heart on it with blood coming out from the insides. "Perfect…" she put the guitar strap over her head and secured it.

"You know how to play it?" Tristan asked, placing the blue one over his head. As he secured the strap, Faith looked at his. It said 'Love Bites', with vampire teeth on the top. She smiled.

"Of course I do. I can even sing. But I usually work on Amateur Singing." Faith replied with a shrug. She started to play a few strings and then sang one of her favorite songs. "I'm standing on the bridge. I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now."

Faith took a deep breath and walked to a chair at a desk, taking a seat. "There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound."

This time Faith closed her eyes and stopped playing the guitar. She sat there taking a few deep breaths and then continued. "Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home. It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I. I'm with you. I'm with you."

When Faith finished she opened her eyes and found Tristan kneeing down in front of her. "How was it?" She asked.

"Perfect." He whispered. Then he leaned in to kiss her-but was interrupted when a knock came at the door. Tristan sighed and got up to answer it.

"Tristan, I need you to start cooking dinner for the others while I go to the office. And-Oh why hello there." Said a old lady. She walked in and looked at Faith with a smile. Faith returned the smile and just sat there. "I didn't know we had a guest."

"She's not a guest. Just a person who's going to sit here while I cook for the sibs, right?" He looked back at Faith and she nodded reassuringly.

"Well, if you need anything, don't be shy to take."

"Thank you." Faith replied with a grin. She was never used to being introduced to boys' parents because no boys actually talked to her at her old school. "Excuse me for asking, But what can I call you by?"

"Lady Anabelle." The sweet lady replied. "Well I have to get going before I'm late again." She chuckled a bit before continuing. "Good bye Tristan. And good night Faith." She said, giving Tristan a kiss on his forehead and then shaking hands with Faith.

When she left, Faith turned to Tristan. "How'd she know my name?" But Tristan just shrugged.

She was starting to believe what his sister had told her the other day.

***

While Tristan was downstairs, Faith searched his bedroom. He had old magazines under his bed of famous Rock Stars in the past. She rolled her eyes, she was so going to use this against him tomorrow at school.

Continuing the search, she went to the closet and found a shoe box at the top, hidden partially with a cloth. Removing the cloth, she pulled the box down. Listening for footsteps on the stair case, she opened the box.

A photograph, dated back to the 1800's, showed a boy standing on a balcony. The view was of Paris, just the way Faith had always dreamed it looked. And next to the boy was a girl. They both faced the cameraman, smiles plastered onto their faces. The boy seemed familiar-in fact, the whole scene did. The girl had straight black hair with the greenest eyes ever. Sound familiar? And the boy, had straight black hair with blue eyes, the color of the sky. Faith struggled to remember where she had seen this before. But the harder she tried to think of it, the fizzier it got.

"What're you doing?" came the voice that squeezed her heart but gave her chills down her spinal cord.

"Um…I was looking and I found-"

"Give me that!" He yelled and snatched for the photo. Faith recoiled and dropped the photo behind the television set, scrammed into the corner.

"I'm, I'm sorry." she stuttered as Tristan's eyes grew with anger.

"Sorry? I leave you in my room for not even 10 minutes and your looking through my stuff? I thought you were someone I can trust."

"How can I trust someone whom I barely know?!" Faith snapped. She was filled by anger now and wasn't going to settle for his crap today.

"You could have just asked!" He bellowed and Faith continued.

"Every time I do, you refuse to tell me anything." Faith replied getting quieter. She was afraid that the kids would come up the stairs and listen to what was being said.

"You just don't understand." Tristan shook his head in disappointment.

"I actually do. I know that place. The people in the picture. I know where it's all from. I just can't recall it." Faith said, slurring some of her words together.

"Really?" Tristan eyes got big when he looked up at Faith. They seemed to be filled with….eagerness?

"No, not really." Faith said.

"Okay, but I'm serious. Stop with the sarcastic remarks. Do you really remember the people in that picture?" Tristan said, looking tired. He dropped onto the bed and sighed.

"Yes I do." Faith replied, sitting beside his still body.

"Good. 'Cause those people in the picture, are me and you."

***

After Tristan explained what he meant, Faith was more confused than ever.

"I know it's weird, but I hope you understand." Tristan said. They were laying on the bed next to each other.

"No, I'm good with weird. This is just insane." She replied looking up at him. She shook her head. "So what your trying to say is that, you're a.." She let the word hang in the air. It was still uncomfortable for her to say it.

"Vampire." Tristan said the word like it was a disease.

"And my destiny is to become vampire priestess?" Faith asked. She couldn't believe her ears. They were deceiving her.

"Yes."

"Insane."

"Yeah I know, but when you think about it. The whole world is insane."

"Oh, deep." They started to laugh and when Faith finished up her giggles, she stared at him. "Your too normal to be a vampire." She muttered.

"Normal? Does putting blood in your spaghetti and having spaghetti every night for dinner considered normal?"

"Why Spaghetti?" Faith asked. Thank goodness she didn't eat meat.

"It's the easiest food to hide the blood in."

"So your whole family consists of vampires?"

"Except Lady Anabelle." He injected quickly. "She's human but she stills cares for us the same."

"Fascinating." Faith's eyes closed and she snuggled deeper into Tristan's chest. "How come I never stayed with you? Like, how can I not remember anyone like you." She asked.

"You were always killed. Either hung, stabbed, shot, it didn't matter. Someone always tried to take you away from me so they could have me. And they still walk this Earth as I am speaking right now."

"Do you know who it is?" Faith's hand found Tristan's and she played with his fingers.

"No. Every time I tried to figure out, I was locked up and she would flee."

"It's a girl?!" Faith almost choked out. She sat straight up breathing fast. It could have been any of her friends…

"Yes. With long blonde hair. I always saw the back of her head. This is why I don't like you hanging with those friends of yours." He added with disgust.

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"Just…Watch your back. And don't trust anyone."

"Whatever you say Master."

"I really don't like the way you say that." Tristan said, pulling Faith back into his arms. She sighed in defeat and he smiled.

"Will you ever change me?" She whispered, her eyes closing once more.

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"Why not?"

"I would have to loose you again. The killer only killed you after I turned you into one of our kind. I guess she didn't like the fact that you were my lover."

Faith raised an eye brow. "Really?" she asked, grinning like a fool.

He chuckled. "Yeah. And every time I asked you to marry me, I gave you this." He took a box from the other side of his bed. It was black velvet and he opened it slowly. Faith's jaw dropped and she strained to pick it up.

"You always said yes and every time, I hoped you wouldn't disappear. But you did anyways." His voice was full of sorrow and Faith longed to kiss him. It just didn't seem right though.

"Can I wear it?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"Of course." Tristan picked up the green emeralds and placed the necklace around Faith's neck. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, touching the stone with the tips of her fingers.

"You are too." Tristan said. He leaned in a bit and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Her eyes closed but she smiled. "Yes. And always." She whispered before he placed his lips against hers.

***

Aunty Amelia came to pick up Faith later.

"So when am I going to be able to meet this friend of yours?" She asked as Faith climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"I dunno." Faith replied, looking out the window. She saw a figure on the second floor and it waved down at her. She smiled, knowing Tristan would be able to see her from the distance.

"Well, I got your inhaler fixed so you can start using that again." She suggested.

Faith looked at her Aunt. "I don't need it anymore." She said simply.

The car started moving and Faith sighed.

"Faith, what's the matter?" Aunty Amelia asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from all the hard work I put into the project."

"Speaking of which, where is it?"

"He's taking it to the school tomorrow." Faith yawned and leaned against the door.

"HE?!"

Oops.

***

"Are you serious?! Busted!" Alexa yelled when Faith told her the news the next morning.

"Yeah, my Aunt won't trust me going over anyone's house for a while. I'm lucky that she already said yes for me to sleep over your house. And the weekend after that she's got a out of town thing to take care of so you can come to my house. If you want." Faith replied. They sat outside of the school, awaiting for the bell to ring signaling first period.

Today, Faith wore some purple skinnies with a new moon tee shirt. She had her FAVORITE pair of black converse on and she thought she looked nice today.

Tristan walked by wearing the same pants he wore the first day he was here but today, he wore a tee shirt that said 'All hands clear, Kraken.' He still wore the same shoes but Faith adored them. He smiled at her and her heart melted. Faith's hand instantly flew up to her neck where she was still wearing the necklace.

"Who gave you that?" Alexa asked Faith noticing what she was grabbing onto.

"Stop being nosy." Snapped Faith jokingly. The giggled a bit before walking into the high school they called hell.


End file.
